1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable protective shielding for autopsy room use, and more particularly to a specially designed disposable transparent dissection chambers for use during brain removal and spinal cord removal procedures.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In present-day practice, medical and technical personnel are exposed to risk of infection during standard autopsy room procedures. In the autopsy room setting less emphasis is seemingly placed on staff safety than in other segments of hospital service. This probably stems from the removal of standards of care to the patient (such as prevails under the sterile operating room conditions) and the emphasis on production requirements by autopsy staff. Such staff is regularly exposed to tuberculosis; viral infections, including hepatitis, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), and a variety of herpes viruses; bacterial infections, including those from various strains of salmonellae, clostridia, staphylococci, and streptococci; and, parasitic diseases, such as leptospirosis and hydatidosis.
With the advent of AIDS cases, more emphasis has been placed on staff safety. As will be seen from the details of the disclosure at hand, especial attention is drawn to brain removal and spinal cord removal procedures. In these procedures, perhaps more so than in others, autopsy saws are used in a manner that produces airborne particulates and, from body fluids, splashes and aerosols.
In preparing for this application, a pre-examination patentability search was obtained with the search being conducted in Class 128, subclasses 132R and 132D. The search uncovered the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor (Assignee) Date of Issue ______________________________________ 4,607,631 Haussen (Moinlycke AB) 8/26/86 4,457,026 Morris (Surgikos) 7/3/84 3,800,790 Collins (The Kendall Co.) 4/2/74 3,797,484 Ericson (C. R. Bard, Inc.) 3/19/74 2,305,289 Coburg 12/15/42 ______________________________________
Hansen teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,631 a surgical sheet designed to prevent access to the surgeon to nonsterile portions of the patient, which portions have not been "prepped." Additionally, an access hole is taught which has no functional role other than to hold the surgical sheet snugly against the patient. The patent to Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,026, is a surgical drape for eye, ear, nose and throat (EENT) procedures and was selected as it shows a draping procedure. Generally, this teaches a draped sheet arrangement about the head with the sheeting having a completely closed end without using clamps or tapes. Turning now to Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,790, and to Ericson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,484, two different versions of surgical drapes of the cystoscopy type are taught. Each has different means for handling liquid effluents from the fenestration opening or instruments. One sheeting incorporates a filter retaining solids from such effluents. The Coburg patent was included as being of interest only. Accordingly, none of the items uncovered on search were considered as teaching the disclosure at hand and otherwise no relevant patents were uncovered on search.
In further preparation for this application a review of the marketplace was conducted. Applicant was not able to obtain a transparent shielding device adapted for use in conjunction with an autopsy saw.